A New Life
by Chibi-Soul
Summary: A girl named Audrey has been living a pretty rough life. Her parents hate her and she literally has no friends in school except for her library books. Then, something strange happens to her when she wakes up...she's been turned into a cat! How did this happen? Will things turn out better than she expected? This is my first fanfic, so try not to flame..Rated T for future gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey guys! So, this is my first story here on Fanfiction. Please don't judge. ;A; I would appreciate it if you didn't flame my story, but it's fine if you just point out a few flaws in it. Just no...major hating. And also, if someone has taken the idea of this story, I am so sorry. D8 Well...I think that's all. Wait! Warriors does NOT belong to me at all. Give the credit to Erin Hunter for her idea of the amazing series. _Now_ that's all! Enjoy~

_Chapter 1_

As the deafening sound of the school lunch bell rang, the gloomy halls of high school were soon filled with their chatty teenage students. Among the large crowd of jocks, rebels, and preps, there was one girl who stood out. She had wavy, light sandy blonde hair with black streaks, side-bangs that partly covered her right eye, and glasses with dark brown eyes hiding underneath. This girl's name was Audrey, and she's the kind of girl you see sitting by herself at lunch or sticking her nose in a book whenever she has the chance to.

When Audrey arrived to the cafeteria, she sat down on an empty table at the very back, away from the noise of people who wouldn't even take a glance at her. She attempted to move when a brunette wearing way too much make-up sat down next to her, but the girl grabbed her shoulder, making her stay where she was.

"What do you want Jules?" Audrey sighed.

"I just wanted to tell you that there's a puddle of throw-up underneath your feet," Jules replied with an innocent voice, but also with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Audrey rolled her eyes and looked down below, but as she bent her head down, hot coffee was poured all over her from below. She heard Jules giggle and almost everybody sitting in the cafeteria snickering at her shame. Audrey simply stayed calm. This has happened to her before and she has not found it one bit amusing.

When school ended, Audrey had washed the coffee out of her hair and changed into new clothes the nurse had given her. She rushed out of the school doors, avoiding anything and everyone. She hopped on her bike and pedaled home.

Audrey swung her house door open she called to her mother. No one answered. She walked to the kitchen and saw her mom reading a magazine.

"Mom, can I-" She began.

"I don't know what it is you want to do and I don't care. Now go leave me alone, pest. Did you forget that I never wanted you?"

Audrey sighed and walked to the basement, which was also her bedroom. Her parents were about to abandon her when she was young, but the police caught them and forced them to keep her. If they ever caught them again, they would spend years in jail. Ever since then, Audrey lived life with parents that never wanted her alive and a school where nobody takes a second glance at her.

Audrey buried her face in her pillow and found herself crying to sleep.

"Oh God..." Audrey muttered. "How many centuries has passed since I slept?" She opened her eyes and found herself laying on grass with the blinding sun shining against her face. "What the.." Audrey gasped as she gazed at her reflection in a pond. "Am I a..._cat?_"

**Author's note: **There we go! :3 First chapter's done! I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Please leave an honest review of what you thought of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! 8D Thanks for the polite reviews and being nice when pointing out some of the flaws in my story. I'm not the best writer, so I'll try my best to make this next chapter a bit more better than the first one. And yes, I do realize that the plot of this story wasn't very original, so I'm going to put a few twists in it to make it seem different and more interesting. Okay, I'll stop with the rambling and continue the fan-fic. Enjoy~

_Chapter 2_

Audrey paced. "This is all a dream...just a dream...but why does it feel so realistic?" She wondered. Audrey stared at her reflection once again. She had a light sandy colored pelt, black stripes on her legs and tail, a white muzzle, and light brown eyes.

Audrey examined her surroundings. She was standing in a very green forest, with blooming flowers and trees as tall as a building. "I'd better make use of these paws and find shelter." She walked through the bushes and searched for a forest den or something to sleep in.

"Man. I wish this dream provided some good places to sleep in...if I get myself to fall asleep in here, then I'll probably wake up from this..._itchy _nightmare," Audrey said to herself, hissing as mosquitoes bit into her flesh. "Aha!" She exclaimed, eyes lighting up with happiness as she came across a stone cave. She entered enthusiastically and settled down on some moss she found lying inside. "Wow. This place is bigger than I thought...big enough to fit four families and a bear."

Audrey curled up and rested her head on her furry paws. She closed her eyes and in less than a second, she fell asleep.

"Wake up," A voice growled in Audrey's ears.

"Go away mother. I don't need _you _telling _me_ what to do," Audrey hissed, batting her paws in the air with her eyes closed.

"Mother? Get up you idiot!" The voice snarled.

Audrey jumped in shock, realizing that the voice didn't belong to her mother and that she didn't wake up from her dream. "What..? How can this be possible? Why isn't this dream going away?"

"Dream? What in the name of StarClan are you rambling on about?" The unfamiliar cat said. "Come with me. You might be of good use to the Clan..."

Audrey narrowed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "No! Don't just force me awake and then drag me somewhere! I don't even know who you are!"

The tom cat rolled his eyes. "The name's Wolfnight." He beckoned to Audrey with his tail. "Could you follow me now? We're burning daylight."

Audrey took a step forward. "Well...since I don't know what else to do, I guess I'll see what this little Clan thing is." She cautiously stood next to Wolfnight, and the two walked towards the heart of the cave.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's the end of this chapter! Remember, please feel free to _politely_ point out any flaws of this story. No flaming. This fan-fic may seem a bit unoriginal, but I'm trying my best to put some little twists later on in the chapters. I'll try to update as soon as I can, maybe once or twice every week, I dunno. I have a lot of free time on my hands so I have nothing else to do except finish this fan-fic and derp on the internet. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ***flails* Once again, thanks for all your very nice reviews. I really appreciate it. And I'm going to warn you- this chapter's longer than usual. Enjoy~

As Audrey and Wolfnight padded through the cave, the dim lighting slowly turned brighter, and soon the two cats had a full clear view of a large cave room, with a tall stone in the middle and several holes in the walls, serving as entrances to different dens.

Audrey looked at Wolfnight. He was a dark gray tom cat, with a bit of black and light brown tinged around his chest fur. His legs, chest, and muzzle were white. He had stormy blue eyes.

Wolfnight glanced at Audrey and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Aren't you going to show me around this place?"

Wolfnight sighed. He pointed his tail to the row of holes in the walls. "That's the nursery, the one with a small pond in front of the entrance. Mother cats, or, queens as we normally call them, usually stay inside to care for their kits. That's the apprentice's den, next to the nursery." He then turned his head to the direction of stalagmites covering an entrance to a den. "That's the warriors' den."

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "How do they get in?"

"They step over the stalagmites. Those things aren't that tall, y'know," Wolfnight said, rolling his eyes. He continued showing Audrey around the cave.

When Wolfnight was done giving Audrey the tour, a silver she-cat with black tabby stripes caught the sight of the two. She leaped from the tall stone she stood on, landing perfectly on her paws.

The she-cat nodded to Wolfnight as a greeting, then examined Audrey, her green eyes glistening with suspicion.

Wolfnight bowed his head respectfully. He glanced at Audrey who was staring off into space like a goof. "Bow your head," He muttered. "She's the leader!"

"Oh!" Audrey smiled sheepishly and did as she was told.

"...What's your name?" The she-cat asked Audrey in a quiet but cold tone.

"Uh...Audrey," Said she-cat replied.

"Audrey? That's a strange name," Wolfnight grunted.

"Said the dude whose name is Wolfnight," Audrey muttered to herself.

"Audrey, I'm Riddlestar," The leader said. "How did you find BatClan?"

Audrey thought for a moment. _Should I tell them what happened to me? ...No. They would never believe me._ Finally, she cleared her throat and spoke. "Um...I was just exploring the forest, became a bit exhausted, found your cave, and slept inside. That's when Wolfnight found me. He brought me back here, but I don't know why."

Wolfnight stepped forward. "I, uh, just thought she would be a good addition to the Clan. I mean, we _are_ kind of dying out. We need some more strong cats."

Riddlestar raised an eyebrow. "So you just take random cats you find in the forest and bring them here?" She asked in a stern tone.

"N-no, I don't do that!" Wolfnight stammered. "Something just told me that...maybe she could save our Clan," He added in a lowered voice.

Riddlestar sighed deeply, sheathing and unsheathing her claws over and over again. "...Wolfnight, I thought I told you that we could handle this problem on our own," She said calmly, the flame of stress and anger in her green eyes slowly dying out.

Audrey became stiff. "Um...if you don't mind my asking, but what's your problem anyway?"

Wolfnight faced Audrey, the fierceness in his stormy blue eyes fading. "Not too long ago, our Clan got infected by a disease. Our medicine cat and his apprentice struggled to cure all of the sick cats, but failed. Many died. SnakeClan, our rival, soon found out about this. They have been planning revenge on us since...forever for ridiculous reasons. They become easily envious, and right now they're jealous of the power that we...used to have. Now they're performing constant attacks on us, making us lose even more cats."

Riddlestar narrowed her eyes. "Alright...I guess we need help after all," She admitted, kicking some small rocks. "We can never survive this without help." She paused. "But then again, I do enjoy myself some good battling," She chuckled, holding her head up high.

Wolfnight shot a disappointing glance at his leader after hearing her sentence.

Riddlestar cleared her throat. "Ahem. Okay, back to the problem. Audrey...I know this is probably awkward for you right now, but the whole Clan needs your answer. Will you...or will you not help our Clan in this crisis?"

Audrey shivered. There was a hint of fear in her eyes. "...I-I can't. I'm sorry. I have problems to face myself."

Riddlestar stared at Audrey, anger building up in her. Her mysterious, yet graceful movements soon turned into quick-moving actions. She pinned Audrey to the walls of the cave. "Problems of your own, eh? Bigger than a dying family?" She hissed. "Go then. Go away. Just think about what kind of decision you've just made."

Wolfnight watched awkwardly. He ran up to Riddlestar and grabbed her scruff, pulling her off of Audrey. "Calm down. It's not that big of a deal. She's probably not the one StarClan was talking about in their message."

A drop of sweat fell down from Audrey's forehead. She didn't know what else to do except run to the exit of the cave in fear.


End file.
